


All in a Day's Work

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was banged out in 10 minutes. One of the first slash stories I ever wrote.  Originally posted in 1995.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

_I want him_

I do my job, day after day, business as usual.

_I want him_

I greet those who enter my establishment, smile amiably at them, take care of them, and send them on their way.

_I WANT him_

When I step into the Promenade, there he is, waiting for me.

_I WANT him_

We sit down, we have lunch, we discuss literature.

__I_ want _him_ _

We debate the differences in our culture's historical literature, different styles, different directions.

_I want him NOW_

We smile at each other, talking trivialities, when all I want to do to him is...

"Doctor, is there something wrong?"

I look up into the curiously ridged face of my Cardassian friend, smile, and say, "I'm fine, Garak. Just thinking about something, is all."

He smiles back, _knowingly _.__ "I'm sure you were, doctor."

I raise an eyebrow at him; he smiles broader. _Oh, he knows. And I know what I'm going to do about it_.

"Garak, I'd like to have a suit made. What would be a good time for you to see me?"

_There! _I had done it. I had finally cracked his calm, aloof exterior. He is actually - surprised.__

I watch with amusement as he says, "Of course, doctor. Would tonight be acceptable? Around 1900 hours? In my shop?"

_Yes._

"Yes. I'll see you then, Garak." I stand up to leave. "Good day."

He watches me stand, _watches_ me. "Good day, doctor. I look forward to seeing what sort of suit you had in mind."

"I'm sure you'll like what I have in mind." I leave him, still watching me, I can feel his eyes on my back. And a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth in anticipation...

finis


End file.
